


Lazy Daze

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, lazy weekend, other characters are mentioned but they don't play a huge role, smut mentioned but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: It’s a lazy weekend for Lena and Kara and they’re determined to do nothing.





	Lazy Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this several weeks ago and completely forgot about it due to school work. Hope you all enjoy.

The sunlight filtered in through the windows and curtains, casting the bedroom in a dreamy light. Lena had been awake for only a few minutes, watching her girlfriend snooze in a thin patch of sunlight. They rarely had a weekend with nothing planned. No trips, deadlines coming up, assassination attempts, or impromptu alien invasions. The two of them haven’t been able to just laze around, catch up on reading and cuddling as well as watch several movies.

Friday night had been game night, the first in a while. With everybody’s conflicting schedules, it was difficult to find a good time. They’d had the night planned weeks in advance and it lined up with Lucy being in town so she could join in on the fun. The friend group laughed, yelled, and all around had a good time. Lena won out in Monopoly, as expected, but Sam and Alex won at Trivial Pursuit. Nia, Querl, and Kara won Pictionary, resulting in a victory dance from Kara and jeers from Alex, the sibling rivalry never dying. In the end, everyone gathered around with drinks of various origins in hand and watched  _ Deadpool _ . When it reached the early hours of the morning, James, Lucy, Nia, and Querl filtered out to their awaiting Ubers, wishing everyone a good night. Alex and Sam headed out shortly thereafter once everything had been cleaned up and the Danvers sisters had devoured any left over food.

Saturday had been a bit of a recovery day, Lena waking up much later than normal and with a pulsing headache. Kara whipped up some french toast, bacon, and eggs for the two and Lena gratefully consumed everything down to the last bite. The two then settled down on the couch, Kara typing up notes from an interview earlier that week while Lena read a book. Eventually, Lena was just happily watching Kara, eyebrows furrowed together in her trademark crinkle as she focused intently on translating her hastily scribbled notes. Her hands had stilled on the keyboard, feeling eyes on her, and Kara turned towards Lena.

“Do I have syrup on my face or something?”

Lena just laughed in response, saying that, no, Kara did not have syrup on her face, “You’re just so pretty.”

Saving her file and then shutting her laptop, Kara placed it on the coffee table and scooted over to Lena, who lifted her legs to place on Kara’s lap.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

Lena snorted, “I know I’ve told you this before, but I’m jealous you don’t have to worry about things like acne and wrinkles.”

Kara shifted so she was partially laying on top of Lena, “You look beautiful regardless of acne and wrinkles and gray hairs and freckles.”

They smiled, whispering “I love you” between each other and kissed softly. Kara rested her chin on Lena’s chest, reaching up with her left hand to rub circular motions into Lena’s small strip of exposed stomach. They decided neither of them wanted to do anything for the rest of the day, so they put on Netflix and watched some movies, starting with  _ Atlantis _ and making their way through  _ Sweeney Todd _ .

As the second movie wrapped up, the doorbell rang with their dinner order of pizza. After devouring the first pizza, Kara put on  _ Legally Blonde _ , knowing that Lena had never seen it. It had been a shock to Kara at first, but she insisted that Lena watch it.

“Alex and I watched it all the time when we were in college,” Kara had said when they’d first talked about the movie, “It has such a strong female empowerment theme to it. I just know you’ll love it.”

And Lena did. It took a little bit of prodding from Kara to get Lena to admit it outright, but she did enjoy the movie and agreed with many of themes.

“It’s exactly the type of movie my mother would hate to have caught me watching.”

Lillian was a sensitive topic. Kara never brought her up, never really needed to, and Lena only brought her up in relation to the formation of Lena’s more problematic habits. Before allowing Lena to go down into a spiral, Kara placed a kiss on the crown of Lena’s head, her hands snaking down to her side. Kara pulled Lena into a hug, and she received a happy hum in response. Lena knew what Kara was doing, and she appreciated that Kara cared so much for her.

After a few minutes of hushed whispers and soft kisses, Lena grabbed the remote to put on a movie. After cycling through the list, she selected  _ Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark _ , admitting that the series had been her own go to during college, but she hadn’t watched them since. Kara had seen one of the movies, but never got into the series. She remembered that the most recently one had a lot of fan backlash, so she never watched it. Lena said that Kara should probably avoid it since she’d most likely hate the ending.

“But I’ve never really watched any of the others.”

Lena just shook her head, “Trust me. You’d hate it.”

They watched the movie, Lena mouthing the lines and causing Kara to start laughing. Lena huffed, feigning being upset but it just made Kara laugh more. Eventually, her resolve broke and they laughed together before settling back into cuddles and watching the movie.

By the time the movie wrapped up, the sky outside the apartment was dark. They both were feeling a bit tired, but still decided to put on the first  _ Pirates of the Caribbean _ movie anyways. Lena had the blanket pulled up around her with her head resting on Kara’s chest.

Halfway through the movie, Lena was snoring lightly on Kara’s chest with Kara not too far behind. She figured that they would be aching in the morning if they slept on the couch, so as carefully as Kara could, she lifted the sleeping Lena off of the couch and transferred her to the king sized bed. She returned to the living room to shut off the tv and put away the dishes that had accumulated throughout the day.

When Kara entered back into the bedroom, she smiled at the sleeping form of her girlfriend. Lena looked so peaceful, not having to worry about running two massively successful companies as well as having the public constantly criticize her. She looked her age for once, and Kara’s smile turned bittersweet as she maneuvered Lena’s body under the covers.

Several sirens a few streets over caught Kara’s attention before she had the chance to crawl into bed. She sped into her suit, placing a kiss on Lena’s head before flying out the window to go help with a burning apartment building.

She returned an hour later, soot streaked across her face, but happy with the help she could provide. Lena was still fast asleep in bed, and, as quietly as Kara could, she made her way to the bathroom where she turned on the shower. Kara stepped in, still wearing the suit, to wash off the grime. Winn had designed the suit to be able to be washed in the shower, understanding that Kara wouldn’t be able to just toss it in at the laundromat without arousing suspicion, as well to provide an easier method of cleaning.

Another thirty minutes later, Kara stepped out of the shower, clean and with a fluffy towel wrapped around her. She put on a clear pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt before finally climbing into bed with Lena. Her girlfriend shifted slightly as Kara settled in, and after a few minutes Lena’s hand reached out to pull Kara closer.

“E’erythin’ a-right?” Lena sleepily asked as Kara cuddled up next to her.

“Mhm. Just an apartment fire. Firefighters had the fire under control but needed some help getting a few people out. Nobody got severely injured, and I even signed a little girl’s cast.”

Lena made a happy sound as she nuzzled into the crook of Kara’s neck, “M’glad you could help. Now time for rest.”

Kara chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around Lena, “Of course.”

Now it was the next day, and Kara slept soundly. Lena smiled as she climbed out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. She rarely had time to make breakfast in the morning, and usually when it was made, it was by Kara. Fishing out the required ingredients, Lena began mixing together pancake batter. She hummed a song as she did so, swaying along with the music in her head.

Even when Lena had several tall stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, Kara was still fast asleep. Turning off the stove, Lena set the plates and syrup on the counter before heading back into the bedroom. Kara had stretched out on the bed, face down between two pillows so she could still breath. Lena snorted at the sight, pulling out her phone and taking a picture. She had a whole folder of pictures of Kara sleeping face down. Most of them were into pillows or the couch, but there was the occasional odd surface, like the bathtub (Kara had gotten really  _ really _ drunk that night) and the floor adjacent to the couch (she’d rolled off after falling asleep while watching a movie with Lena, but even the contact with the floor hadn’t woken her up, much to Lena’s concern and amusement).

This morning though, Lena wasn’t going to let Kara sleep away the day. Lena approached the bed, lightly saying her girlfriend’s name. When she reached Kara’s side, Lena began to poke the Kryptonian.

“Kaarrrraa. Kaaaarrrrraaa.”

A muffled grumble came from the crack between the two pillows.

“Kara it’s time to wake up.”

The blonde lifted her head, turning towards Lena and placing her head on the pillow before asking, “Says who?”

Lena smiled at the challenge and sat on the edge of the bed before responding, “Says a double Fortune 500 CEO, your boss’s boss, and, more importantly,” Lena leaned over and kissed Kara, “your girlfriend.”

Smiling, Kara flipped over and sat up, pulling Lena into her lap so Lena was now straddling her. She returned the kiss, letting her hands trail up Lena’s side, under her shirt. Lena hummed in response before breaking the kiss.

“Someone is handsy this morning.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s been a good weekend. And neither of us have somewhere to run off to today.”

Lena nodded, “True, and as much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, I would rather wait until after we’ve eaten the breakfast I’ve made before we get into, well, you know,” she smirked, “the second course.”

Perking up at the mention of warm breakfast food, Kara kissed Lena again, “I love you.” Kara then wrapped her arms around Lena and lifted her up as she got out of bed and carried her into the kitchen, Lena laughing the whole way.

Once they got into the kitchen, Lena insisted that Kara put her down. They jokingly argued back and forth, Kara saying that she could easily fix both of their plates and still carrying Lena. While Lena did concede at the notion, she still asked Kara to put her down. With puppy dog eyes, Kara complied and, once back on her feet, Lena thanked her with a kiss.

The two chatted about their upcoming week as they stacked their pancakes onto their plates, Lena taking the time to pour them both glasses of milk as Kara tried to see how many pancakes she could stack on her plate. Lena watched, amused, as Kara carried the towering stack to her spot. They ate in relative silence, Kara scarfing down the pancakes at what would be an alarming pace if she was human. Lena took her time, discussing what she could about a project in the works between bites. It was still in the early stages and she trusted Kara, but she still skirted around details.

They tidied up after breakfast, hands lingering a bit took long over each other. Kara pulled Lena into a hug after they finished the dishes, placing a kiss on Lena’s temple. She hummed in response, twisting her head to place a kiss on the underside of Kara’s jaw. The give and take of kisses continued until Lena had her back pressed against the counter, Kara’s arms wrapped around her neck as Lena’s hands lightly scratched at Kara’s shoulder blades. Pulling away for a brief moment, Kara looked at Lena, eyes dark.

“Do you want to move this back to bed so we can have our, how’d you put it,  _ second course _ ?”

Lena nodded, but spoke as she felt Kara’s hands move to her hips, “I have legs, I can walk myself there.”

It was well past noon before they emerged from the bedroom again, opting to share a shower before resuming their weekend of binging movies. As Kara settled down with a big bowl of buttered popcorn, Lena couldn’t help but smile. The weekend had been wonderful. Extraordinarily ordinary. Everything had been so calm and wonderful. It was like a daydream and Lena wasn’t looking forward to waking up to her alarm in the morning. Back to the office with meetings and emails, frustrated investors and timid employees. And Kara would be back to running around for her stories and flying around as National City’s own caped crusader.

Lena was shaken out of her train of thought when a piece of popcorn hit her in the face. She was stunned for a moment before realizing what had happened. She threw the piece back at Kara, who just laughed before asking, “You zoned out there. Everything alright?”

Snuggling up next to her girlfriend, Lena sighed.

“Everything is absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
